What Our Words Can Do
by Raina.Rainy
Summary: Naive, Oblivious Starfire faces a world of loneliness. She makes silly mistakes, one after another, but they keep buliding up, and the more they do, the more her team mates get upset. Can she escape her own ignorance?


What our words can do.  
**I don't own teen titans. Or anything for that matter.**

Summary: _Starfire is naive, gullible and oblivious. What happens when the team finds it more annoying than cute? Starfire faces a world of criticism and loneliness. Can she burst free?_

-  
**Titan Tower, 12:34 pm.**

"Friends! Oh Friends! I have prepared a wonderfully marvelous lunch for us all!" A cheery voice rang through the halls of the infamous Titan Tower.

Four other titans entered the kitched, excited at the sound of food. Well, three of them at least. Beast boy, Cyborg and Robin raced for their seats at the table while Raven started making her tea. Starfire set out plates of food in front of everyone. However, it looked less than appetizing. A glob of green, red and yellow swirled on their plates, looking like how their stomachs felt. Everyone except Starfires faces turned green, and they ran out of the room.

"What's wrong? Friends!" Starfire called out, chasing after them. Finally she caught them in the hallway, blocking their exit. "Oh please do tell, what did I do?"

Robin nervously glanced around, "Okay...look Star, the food...it's just that we don't exactly eat that kind of stuff. You maybe should kind of know this by now..." Robin trailed off, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Starfire, looking a bit hurt but still cheery, said, "Oh yes! I shall use the toaster to make some of that toast you all love! Oh, and some bacon and tofu to go along with it! Although I don't know why you all prefer that when it is obvious that my _glorble glog is much better..."_

Robin laughed, along with the others. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Ahh...that's my girl!" Then gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek.

Starfire blushed furiously and got to work while the others went off and did their own things. She opened the fridge, spotting the bread. She slipped a few slices and then got started on the bacon and eggs. She looked at the stove, a bit confused. She never did remember how to work it, but usually Raven helped her. Galloping off to Ravens room, she knocked on the door.

"Friend Raven!" A few moments of silence passed, "Friend Raven!"

Then, she realized that Raven was most likely on the roof, meditating. "Oh well! I shall use the stove myself...and I will be victorious!"

However, being an alien from a totally different planet, she had no idea what kind of heat to use for what. "The highest setting shall have to simply work!" Then she globbed all the ingredients into a frying pan and threw it onto the stove.

A few minutes later, an alarm sounded. The titans all rushed together. Robin stared intently at the screen, "It's Jinx! She's causing trouble at the bank!"

* * *

**City Bank, 1:45 pm.**

"Titans, GO!"

It had turned out it was not only Jinx, but Cinderblock and Gizmo as well. They all set off to fight, Raven and Beast Boy against Jinx, Cyborg aginast Gizmo, and Robin and Starfire against Cinderblock.

"Starfire, you attack from back, i'll distract him. Go!" Robin shouted, running towards the huge villian. Starfire nodded and flew around him, waiting to send her balls of fire at him.

Robin jumped up and kicked Cinderblock, making him annoyed at the masked hero. Starfire then sent a bombard of bolts at him, sending out all her fury. However, Cinderblock swatted his huge hand at her, and sent her spiraling into a concrete building. Dizzy, and with pain writhering through her body, she sat up, feeling dazed. She did not give up however, and she flew up into the air. Looking though, Cinderblock was already defeated. Raven and Cyborg had torn him down to size. He gasped, then looked at Jinx for further instruction. Jinx called for a surrender, and they all got away faster than you can say _ouch_.

"Starfire? What happened to you, that was easy, you should've been able to have gotten him!" Robin howled, annoyed and in pain. Once Cinderblock had swatted Starfire away, he had knocked out Robin.

"I know, dear Robin, please forgive me!" The green eyed-alien embraced Robin, let down.

"Yeah...yeah...of course I will Star, I always forgive you, don't I?" Robin said, cheering up a bit, but still annoyed underneath it all.

"Let's go home you guys!" Beast boy shouted, hungry, "I want food!"

* * *

**Titan Tower, 2:50 pm. **

Smoke billowed around the tower. Fire trucks were gathered around the tower, along with multiple police cars. The titans jaws dropped, what could possibly be going on?!

"Dudes...I got a bad feeling right now." Beast boy said, his stomach turning.

The fire marshall and a cheif police man walked over. The policemen look disaprovingly at the teenagers, "Look...We all know you guys do a great job of protecting the city. And you also already know how many feel about five teenagers living alone in a tower. Now, a simple mistake like leaving a stove on should _NOT_ be happening. If this incident occurs again, you all may have to concider your living arrangements."

Within a matter of ten minutes, all the fire trucks and policemen were away, leaving the titans to themselves.

"Starfire?! You didn't turn off the stove?" Raven angrily accused, more than slightly pissed off, "You could have burnt down everything we own!"

Cyborg sighed, "Look Star...what she means is...you can't keep screwing up like this. We're sorry, but you can't. We just got our living arrangements threatened. Do you know how serious that is? We might have to live with 'guardians' if you keep this up!"

Starfire looked at the ground, ashamed, "I know what I must do friends. I shall see you later." She flew up quickly to her room, leaving everyone to complain.

* * *

**Titan Tower's Kitchen, 7:30 pm.**

"Wow, Star hasn't come from her room in a while..." Beast Boy noted, feeling a bit guilty.

Robin nodded, "I know. I tried knocking earlier but she didn't answer. I feel bad guys, we've been really hard on her today. And we have been lately. Have you notcied this past month we've been yelling at her almost everyday?"

Everyone nodded, feeling bad, even Raven. It was quite true. Lately, they were all getting upset with Starfire over something slight she did. She was from another land, but they couldn't quite grasp that.

Beast Boy lit up, "You know what would make her feel better? Let's all go cheer her up, she loves all her friends!"

They all knocked patiently on Starfires door, waiting for a response. After moments of silence, they pushed the door open, finding emptiness.

"Starfire...?" Robin asked, confused.

"Look!" Raven said, pointing at a note.

_My Friends,_

_I never realized what an inconvience I am. And for this, I am deeply sorry. I have let everyone down, with my stupid mistakes and stupid behaivor. I hope to find better in the afterlife. I will miss you all after death, but you must all be happy for the joyous life you will now life without me._

_Goodbye,_

_Starfire._

**_"Wow," Robin spoke, "It's amazing what our words can do. A slip of the tounge, anger from our lips, drove our naive Starfire to go kill herself. And she never even got angry with us."_**


End file.
